


planning out your destruction

by crookedspoon



Series: Escaped Words [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Airplanes, Community: getyourwordsout, F/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's not happy with this mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	planning out your destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Word-Bowling challenge](http://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org/45663.html) at getyourwordsout. My words were _fork, socks, forward, airplane, devil, eloquent, gel, harvest, irate, junk_ and "Case / Mission Fic" at genprompt-bingo Round 1.

Commercial flights are a bother. Harley twists her plastic fork deeper into the plastic food tray, wishing the passengers behind her would put some socks in. She'd been so looking forward to finally getting that admission to the Mile High Club. 

But instead of boarding a private airplane, where this particular goal would have been easy to achieve, the devil in the guise of Amanda Waller sent them on a merry goose chase after a guy whose expensive business attire is too eloquent for the bomber it hides. They've been on his trail for days, Guy's as slick as his hair gel.

Harley swears that once she lays her hands on him, he's gonna reap a _harvest_ of good memories to draw on for years to come. No one gets in the way of her enjoyment.

And if Lawton doesn't clamp up about calming it soon, she'll go irate on _his_ ass. There's enough junk food left on her tray to deposit in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Disturbed's "Run."


End file.
